Valentines
by Lynsey98
Summary: I know its late, but I was lazy. Channy Fluff, read and review please : if you want, I might continue....


**A/n--I know its short and kind of suckish, but I wrote it during free period, on a half day, which means that I had free period first, which means I couldn't get anything done because I had no assignments yet, which also means that it was around 7 in the morning on a Friday....So don't judge. Its for V-day but I was too lazy to type it up yesterday....I was going crazy over the excessive amounts of Sterling Knight.....I'm sorry, I just got a little bit day-dreamish there...**

**Disclaimer--This goes without saying, but I DON"T OWN SWAC!! But I do own my trapper keeper with strawberry short cake on it that says going places that i've had since I was 4 that has all my SWAC writing and all my pictures of sterling knight...can't let those get out, people might think i'm some sort of stalker....again don't judge...I'm writing this at 1:17, and as papermate52191 knows, I get a little crazy late at night...**

Great. Just Great. It's the 14th of Febuary, the said to be most romantic day of the year, and girls everywear will be getting marraige proposals and chocolate, flowers, first kisses...But not me. I, Sonny Munroe of So Random! is stuck here in the Prop House, watching another Chick Flick marathon. Alone on Valentines Day....Yet again....

I scrolled through the On Demand list of chick flicks. A Walk To Remember, The Notebook, Notting Hill...So many good, sad, romantic movies that made me want to puke right about now, so little time to watch them all....Actually that's a total lie, because it's only 5 o'clock and I have the rest of the night to watch them all. Everyone left on dates, including Zora. She's 12 for God's sake and she has more boyfriends than me.

Chad is probably out getting (By that I mean trying to get) lucky with some tall, blonde, fake, spray tanned, make uped, breast implanted super model, while I'm here watching an old couple remember there old love.

"Actually, No, if I was, I wouldn't be standing here watching you give Rachel McAdams a death glare that is usually reserved for one person: Me, Chad Dylan Cooper." I knew that voice anywear. CDC himself. Shit! I was talking aloud agian...I really need to stop that, just as bad as Chad needs to stop referring to himself in third-person.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. "What do you want Chad? Can't you see that I want to be alone right now?" He just shrugged and plopped down net to me. "Ya, I see that, but I won't allow it. I am going to be helping you make this your best Valentines Day yes...But I have a date later, so it can't take too long. It's around 8, so we don't have much time.

My hopes of a good valentines day were crushed by the fact that the one person I infact like is going out with girls that I would probably hate and want to bitch slap if I had the chance...."Yeah, probably....but my date is for Chad Dylan Cooper to know and for you to find out." Dam it! I was thinking aloud again.

He did the little gun and wink thing, but it didn't have the same affect. it just made me even sadder. "Don't be sad Sonshine....I think that the person that I am going out with will be great friends with you..." I brightened up a little at Sonshine, but I was still sad about the date.

"Ok, well you are now going to take me out to dinner and after just drive around and down to the beach, listening to songs that I like, got it?!" I snapped at him, getting up and following him out of the prop house. He didn't react like I thought. "Well, someone's on there monthly..." I smacked him and he rubbed his arm while taking my hand.

"Well, if that's how you want your first v-day, than we can go to Olive Garden. Now go get dressed, I'm not going out with you in those!" I looked at my cloths. An oversized D.A.R.E tee shirt, a pair of plaid pajama bottoms from Victoria's Secret and some cute Monkey slippers. "Fine, but you will be helping. Get out my hair straightener, curler, my pink make up bag on Tawni's vanity, the heat lotion for my hair, and some bobby pins while I change. NOW BREAK!" I grabbed my dress that Tawni laid out and some matching pink and black heels.

I ran to the little alcove in the corner of the room. As I pulled the curtain shut, Chad was starring at an eye lash curler trying to figure out what it was for....Boys are so naive. I pulled the dress out, hoping it would be my style and not a short, revealing dress. I didn't exactly get a chance to look at it. It was beautiful. I pulled off my clothes and put on the strapless bra. The dress had odd straps that pulled away from each other kind of. Strapless was obviously the way to go. After the dress was put on, I looked in the mirror.

It was around knee length and was sun dress material. It had a high waste, which normaly looked horribal on me, but it looked rally good. A built in tank top was black and matched the heels that had a black bow on them. I looked great, and the way I would do my hair would look amazing. Maybe I can get Chad to change his mind about that date. I threw open the curtian and pushed Chad away from the mirror.

"You can survive 5 minutes without looking at yourself right?" He smiled and told me that he plugged in the straightner and curler. I thanked him and got out the heat lotion that he said he couldn't find. "Whats it for anyway?" I laughed while I straightened my hair. "So my hair doesn't get as damaged to the heat. Without it, my hair would be a giant ball of dry hay. I would be a walking fire hazard!" He just sat down and starred at me in awe as I did my hair and make-up in record time

"I will never get girls. How do you do that in 12 and a half minutes?" I looked in the mirror and I completely changed my look. My hair was straightened and had volume from when I curled the underlayer a little bit. The ends waved in from my natural hair and it looked great.

"Well, we are trained from birth. We have to look good for the guys in our lives." I took his hand and we went out into the hallway. "Well, we have a half hour until our reservations so lets go. "Wait, how is this going to work? What if people see you and me out and then you go out with the other girl? It could end badly for you and for me...." We got to his car and he opend the door for me.

"Well, we are going something small and nice. We won't be out so don't worry about that." I got ticked off, but didn't show it. "Oh. ok." I got in and buckled up. So much for changing his mind.

We drove in silence until I turned on the radio. The only country channel in California was on the pre-sets. "Oh I love this song! One nigh time Tawni and I went to a party and someone spiked the punch. We didn't drink a lot but enough to have massive head aches and a huge giggle fit. Everything is funnier at 3 AM! **(A/N shout out to Papermate52191 because of our conversations about things that happen at 3 AM!) **After we heard this song and it became like our song. And we vowed never to drink ever again, but that's beside the point!"

Chad looked at me after I was done telling my short story. "Wait Sonny, you drank Alcohol? So now this song is your favorite? Did you put a lamp shade on your head like in the song? Wow." I laughed and he was still ins hock that I drank once. It's not like I meant too, but still.

"Well, here we are. Olive Garden." He opened my door and we walked in. The normal dinner stuff happened and I yelled at Chad for gawking at the waitress. We talked. I found out that he live din Boston originally and that he loves country music. Normal stuff, but inside I was eating myself out trying to let him know that I didn't want him to go on that date. It didn't work.

After that we went to the beach. "So you like the beach huh Chad? I like walking and having the breeze in your hair. It feels so free." We walked to the water and I stuck my feet in the water. Chad laughed at me, but I simply just shrugged it off.

I went up to the pile of rocks off to the side. I began climbing, heels in my hands, but I feel off. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but I felt two strong arms fall around me. "Woah, Sonny, are you alright?" I got up, but he kept his arms around me. "Yeah...Um thanks. It was really sweet of you." He blushed and said it was no big deal.

"You just saved me, of course it's a big deal! Well, it's almost 8, and you have another girl to bring around. The studio is just around the corner, I can walk if it will take too long..." I slipped my shoes back on, but decided it would be best if I kept them off.

"About that Sonny....There isn't another girl. I was hoping that you would be my date to my parents valentines day party....And maybe something more...." He realized what a stupid Idea it was and said he would just drive me home. "No Chad. I will go out with you; for real and for your party. If thats what you want...." He smiled and kissed me. It felt amazing, and I really enjoyed it. I finnaly found my prince Charming. He really was too stubborn to ask for directions, but he found me anyway....

That is how I became Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend. On my first Valentines day, thank you very much. It's a new record I think.


End file.
